fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Werewolfhell
User Talk:Werewolfhell/Archive 1 User Talk:Werewolfhell/Archive 2 ---- HULLO DERE! Nitty 22:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :OH HAI DERE LOL! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 22:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) SECOND! Spoon 22:36, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Fuck. Har har, Spoony can't get a good "SECOND" in anymore... Nitty 22:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :STOP! Hammertime. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 22:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :IF only that was a furry. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 22:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ALEX! Find one. Spoon 22:46, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Random crap! http://alderaanshotfirst.ytmnd.com/ Spoon 23:02, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Ya dur foolz, ye done blastered the Growlithe I dun already gots! Gimme a minute. My friends o'er at Agnph were wondering about my absence. Nitty 23:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Well. You guys are screwed. The only nice and colored piccys I could find were- Yes, I understand. You can trust me! ... Yes, I remember what happened to Grey Fox. I'm just-... Yes. Yes. Alright. Thanks. ...-of Ardy and his boyfriend. Did I tell you about Ardy? Eh, you probably wouldn't care anyway. http://www.agnph.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=search&cat=0&pos=64 Be warned. Nitty 23:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I don't trust it. But I'll look anyway. Spoon 23:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) He's the faggiest red squirrel lover on the planet, and he's keen on letting everyone know it. Nitty 23:18, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah... it says there is no image. Spoon 23:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Are you sure? Link's fine for me. And no, I'm not logged in. Nitty 23:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) "No image to display" Spoon 23:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm... try this. Did a different search, and she's not looking too shaby. http://www.agnph.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=search&cat=0&pos=54 Nitty 23:23, 29 August 2009 (UTC) "No image to display" Spoon 23:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) 404 errors? Can you get me a screencapture? Nitty 23:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The vandal menace Bubba will punish them... with a headshot... The Dumpster behind KFC 19:59, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :That's the plan?--Kingclyde 20:00, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::A bubba headshot is where he fucks them in the ass and cums so hard it blows out their head... thus being a headshot.Oh yea and he screams BOOM!!! afterwards.The Dumpster behind KFC 20:02, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :SCREAM AIM FIRE!!!!!!!Just get more literal,anyway,i was gonna say we turn The RUnescape Vandal Bots against them.It is quite easy,if not soul-destroying,anyone up?I've already started infilitrating runescape to attempt to find an opening. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:03, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually I can't stay here long I have a date tonight and a wedding to rehearse and attend on friday-saturday.The Dumpster behind KFC 20:06, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :BEfore ou go,i must ask,One,can i create a page on me at your wikia?Second,if you ever need to rage-quit without seeming like a fag,just say "My girlfriend wants me downstairs to play a game,your mom probably wants you downstair to suck her tits as well". Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:08, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes you may create one.I just say "I gotta go masturbate furiously!" The Dumpster behind KFC 20:10, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Or,my favourite "Im sorry,im busy wondering why your mother ahs her head stuck up my ass,very interesting." Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:19, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Last Monday. Spoon 16:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Right,also,do you know where i can find a good After-Game-End-Boss theme?Most of my soundtrack is used up on the Radio stations and Boss characters. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 16:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) The Mass Effect one? Spoon 16:54, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Ooh... how about the Rickroll? Or the one I'll put up in a minute. Spoon 17:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) You said 'after final boss theme'. Spoon 17:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes,an ultra hard boss fought after the game is finished (WHen the credits roll blah blah blah your dumped back into the game) Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) How about just silence? Spoon 17:12, September 2, 2009 (UTC) No. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:16, September 2, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NN75im_us4k Nah, just kidding. What type of music do you want? Spoon 17:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) A good Metal/Rock/Techmetal song that will make players think "Holy fucking shit,this thing is gonna kick my ass". Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:20, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I diven naa. Spoon 17:22, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :And that means..? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Say it oot loud. Spoon 17:25, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Dont make me use Luca & Ombre on your ass. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:27, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, buuuuddy. Spoon 17:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :So Be it (Giga-Fucks spoon with ebony,ivory,Luca and Ombra) Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 17:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there is a similarity between our cats. Spoon 17:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) It actually does. Spoon 18:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I would know all about bull semen, wouldn't I? Nitty 18:50, September 5, 2009 (UTC) No,you'd prefer Fox Semen,which was used in another Rockstar Energy Drink Flavor. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Har dee har. Spoony's the fox lover. Nitty 18:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Although his semen doesn't sound half bad... I prefer my own semen. Spoon 18:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm never drinking SpoonFarm Milk again. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:55, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I still can't get over the fact that you can bend like that. What's it taste like? Nitty 18:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I was kidding about drinking it. That's just too wierd. Even for me. Spoon 18:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Okaaaaay, you give yourself oral sex, and you don't swallow your own sperm. Am I close? Nitty 19:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I never do it to the point of finishing. Spoon 19:06, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, there's something wrong with yer head. I can understand the gluten, I can understand not wanting me as a boyfriend, I can understand your desire to own a fox, but I can't understand this. YOU CAN SUCK YOUR OWN COCK, SOMETHING THAT 99% OF MEN CANNOT DO AND WISH TO, BUT YOU DON'T SUCK TO AN ORGASM. WTF?! Nitty 19:10, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Because I have no desire to bite it in half. My jaws clamp shut during orgasm. Spoon 19:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ouch. Note to self, watch out when tongue-kissing Spoony in the future. Invest in tongue insurance. Nitty 19:17, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Only you,nitty,are lonely enough to do that. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I can't bend like that. Spoony can. Nitty 19:06, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Your a Krow,you could lick your own arse. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) (Writes note for nitty) "Do not.Let Him.Give You.A Blowjob" (Passes note to nitty) Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Wassit say? Wassit say?! Spoon 19:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) (Casts Blind Spell) Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:21, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Shit, now I'm 200% blind! Spoon 19:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) It says "LEt himgive you a blojob." Typical. Nitty 19:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) (Casts Silence and Drain Intelligence 420) Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:24, September 5, 2009 (UTC) (Casts Paralyse,Silence,Blind and Drain Intelligence 1000 points on nitty) Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Wait... isn't a minus minus a minus a positive? Spoon 19:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Having a Minus attribute sets some values to 0.For example,-1000 strength means 0 health,numerous glitches allow a Minus skill,which counts as 100,but these have been patched by Tribunal and Bloodmoon. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Dammit, the one time I need Aeris' Limit Break! Nitty 19:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, I once had negative health in Oblivion. Spoon 19:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) TEchnically,Sheogorath has Minus health,which is why he is invincible,casting an 1000000 Drain health on him doesnt work.Also,The Gray Aegis shield is dreadfully overpowered. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:31, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Majick makes me head hurt. Duuuuurrrrr... Nitty 19:32, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Here, have some skooma and run at 122MPH. Spoon 19:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Skooma doesnt work for me,i have a custom permanent enhcantment called Wolf SKin,which has Dispel 120 points on self,meaning drugs dont affect me,only enchantments. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) There better not be any rhopynol in that skooma. Nitty 19:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) It boosts your endurance and speed... wait... Spoon 19:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) It'll make you go all night long! And the night after that, and the night after that... Nitty 19:39, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I make my own drugs,Frost Atronach Semen is one,but the effects are good and bad. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:39, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Note to self, slip rhopynol-skooma into Wolf's next tankard. Place in room with real wolf. Videotape. ????. PROFIT. Nitty 19:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :The only profit you will get is a Paraylse eternity spell with a constant Fortify Health and Drain health spell,and be forced to watch champagne get stolen. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) You use mods. It doesn't count. Spoon 19:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) No,i use Alchemy. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) That isn't a valid turn out. Unless you're nameing it yourself. Spoon 19:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Whatever.But i dont actually use drugs,i just sell 'em,high level ones go for lotsa money,but when you have Sheogoraths staff and Full Daedric armor,what else do you need?Oh yeah,and a Drain 100 health spell that costs 25 magicka. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Ha, I have one of those too. Spoon 19:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) With 25 destruction,50 gold and 5 seconds spare time i quickly become the strongest High Elf ever,even if i have no expertise with armor,meaning i stick with Civilian clothes and sue the Permanent Enchantment Glitch. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm curious How do you not find all this shit incredibly creepy and strange? Spoon 19:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I ain't a hyprocrite,if you liked bisexual octopus sex in dumpsters i wouldnt give one shit,i tend,plus i am not creeped out by anything. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Now, why is that? Spoon 20:05, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I dunno why,i just dont find anything creepy. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) You said: "I'm not a hypocrite" How so? Spoon 20:10, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Because i'm not,simple. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The use of the word 'hypocrite' suggests you like similar things. How true is that? Spoon 20:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Not at all. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Then it's obvious you aren't a hypocrite. You would be incapable of being one. Spoon 20:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Whatever,i am bored,wanan head over to Elder Scrolls Eleventy? Or a blog? Or Both? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) : Nitty 20:26, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Finally Nitty! I've been stalling him for ages! Spoon 20:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Bastard has eyes in the back of his head, I swear. Nitty 20:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) (Body fades away,revealing you killed a medic,Wolf takes off his Heavy disguise and stabs nitty in the back). Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Nitty has the Razorback! Nitty 20:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) (Uses Wolf Skin to Reflect Effects) And now... (Uses Spawn Heavy x 400 spell) Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Spoon 20:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) (Summons a Demoman,a Scout,a heavy and a SNiper) Which one is the spy?You must pick one,if you fail,you die. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:36, September 5, 2009 (UTC) HA! That was doctor-assisted homicide! Nitty 20:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Spoon 20:38, September 5, 2009 (UTC) HA!Wrong,you break the rules,and now (Game glitches to frogger and you die of boredom) Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:39, September 5, 2009 (UTC) We didn't break the rules, the Medic is already dead. Nitty 20:40, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Whoo! FUCKIN' FROGGER!!! Spoon 20:41, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The Medic was not a choice,and hitting them all brekas the rules.So now,have a drink,or Sandvich! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Don't make me use thi- ... Fuck. Nitty 20:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Spoon 20:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) (Throws into river,dumps rohypnol into river) Sleep Sooony (Gives nitty viagra-horny-skooma) Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I'M IMMUNE TO THE ADVERSE EFFECTS OF SKOOMA! Spoon 20:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Gagahargagrhaghraghrgahghagagagrhaahrgaharhagrha... I can't do this! I won-GGAHAGHAGAHAGHGRGRHRGAHRGAHGAHRGAHR........... Nitty 20:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hawd yer wheischt and go back tae school. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:52, September 5, 2009 (UTC) God save the Queen! Nitty 20:56, September 5, 2009 (UTC) God Fuck the Queen! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC) God anal rape the Queen! Spoon 20:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I hate the fucking queen. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 20:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) http://www.escapistmagazine.com/profiles/view/Ausir Oh dear. Spoon 21:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh shit. Nitty 21:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC) At least he doesn't know how to quote properly. Spoon 21:03, September 5, 2009 (UTC) He's motherfucking Ausir, he'll figure it out. Nitty 21:04, September 5, 2009 (UTC) No, he does it, but deletes who said it, so they don't get the little message. Spoon 21:08, September 5, 2009 (UTC) What just happened? Spoon 21:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Rolle123yo appeared,started whining,we fixed it and he said some gibberish on your talk page. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 21:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) "ur a soviet agent"? What? W- what? Spoon 21:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC)